The Most Unsure Decision Ever Made
by Kyleigh17
Summary: My first fanfic -- my friends have been dying to read it for sometime, so here it is.-- NedxMoze Don't have to review, but it would be nice : Rated T for safety. EPILOUGE COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hopefully you can figure out that every paragraph changes from different pionts of view from both ned and moze. I will let you know if its just a general POV.. kk On with the story.. BTW you dun have to review, I just like writing even if I do suck xD!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide-- I JUST LOVE THE SHOW DEARLY-- ASK ANYONE.. I REALLY DO XD (srry very hyper right now!!)**

Ned was panting as he sprinted down the hallways, trying to make it to class on time. Mozepopped out of nowhere and as far as he could tell, she… winked at him. That should have been awkward but, well it wasn't. It made him feel strange, however in a good way. Cookie suddenly did the same and popped out of nowhere, but that seemed awkward, in the weird way of course. Thankfully Cookie didn't wink at him. Ned suddenly started to lack air and began to feel dizzy. After the dizziness subsided, a faint voice chimed in. "Ned, Ned wake up!" Ned woke up with sweat drenched clothes stuck to his skin. "Ned, what happened? I heard you screaming, I wanted to make sure you were alright." Mrs. Bigby was always like that. She wanted to be the person who was there for everyone, kind of like Moze. There she was again, conquering his thoughts once more. Ned, in a way loved Moze, but he was still unsure. He didn't know how she felt either, which made it akward and wrong when he thought of her that way.

As Moze awoke from her first deep sleep in a very long time, she turned her attention to her window. Ned lived next door and always had for as long as she could remember. Mozehad been dreaming for some time about Ned and was relieved when it was finally over. Well, not really. She enjoyed to have the dreams in which Ned loved her just as much as she loved him. It made her feel as though they were that much closer in a not that close of "friends" kind of way. As Moze had moved closer to the window, Ned had turned and waved at her. She darted behind the window, hoping that Ned hadn't heard anything she had just said. She started to chuckle somewhat because she realized that what she was "saying" was her own thoughts that thankfully no one could hear but herself. She turned to face the window once more and returned the wave. Ned gave her a weird look to counteract her weird actions. Moze left the window's open space and trailed off to the kitchen for some breakfast, with butterflies still jolting within her stomach.

Ned was somewhat confused, no wait, he was VERY confused. A lump started to form in his throat just thinking about her. He loved the way she looked in the early morning with her perfectly messy hair trailing down her back. In sudden realization that time wouldn't stop for his thoughts, he turned to his beaming digital clock. He had a good hour before school and decided to take a shower for two reasons. One of them being he didn't want to be covered in yesterday's dirt, and the other to impress Moze, as if taking a shower could really impress her.

General POV

At this point in time, Ned, Moze, Cookie, Lisa, and all of the other kids who attended James K. Polk Middle School were attending their third year in high school. Ned had become gradually smarter with the help of Moze and her amazing intellect. He was already on his way to reaching an 80 percent average. Cookie and Lisa were practically in the same relationship position, but in a way had grown somewhat closer. Unfortunately so far, they hadn't had the chance to reach their full potential as a couple due to the interferance of every boy at school following Lisa around like love sick puppies. Cookie was pretty dismayed at this but wouldn't give up on her. Evelyn Kwong moved away in the tenth grade with her family, so Seth Powers, now officially single, was always trying to be with Lisa more than anyone, anyone except Cookie that is. Coconut Head decided that he didn't like his nickname any more and grew out more managable hair. The hair made him more popular but he never lost hte nickname, it just held too much of his personality in it. Martin Qwerly decided to actually shut up and listen for once, attracting various girls, but found one in particular that he met in high school. (I won't be going into that though.. just an update.)

Moze had finished eating and noticed that Ned was standing outside looking at the sunrise. Moze knew that Ned only did that when he was thinking about love, or food. Moze was understanding of his dilemma's with girls. Ned had always attracted freaks, weirdos and the occasional girl who wouldn't give him a chance until he practially moved on. Unfortunately that girl was Suzie Crabgrass. She had moved away some time ago but decided to ruin everything and move back just as Ned was finally trying to become closer with Moze. Moze hated Suzie for doing that at such a bad time, but the only good thing was after they started to go out again, Ned let her go soon after. Ned also happedned to charm Moze, which to her was the worst thing in the world at this point, however she started to like the idea of them together and gradually came to realize she actually liked her best friend. Moze walked outside in her pink bear pajama shirt and duck filled pajama pants, unaware of her clothing dilemma. She quickley scurried herself towards Ned and hugged him, hoping he wouldn't pull away, which he didn't. "Hey Moze, nice pajamas." Moze knew he was only joking by the tone of his voice, but still managed a small blush to appear on her cheeks. In an instant, thing became very silent, which was highly unusual for the two of them. Usually they would be laughing at anything that would pop into their heads. They would crack jokes, even the lame ones, pull of pranks just to torment each other, and just plain laugh at anything. They had many great times and memories together, but only as friends which was disappointing for the both of them, they just didn't know it. The silence grew to an akward state and just as they realized it they both began to speak. "So whats up?" The two laughed a bit and Ned began to talk to Moze. "Moze, I have something... I've been meaning... can I talk to you?" Before Moze could even say one word, they heard a door open behind them. In unicen they turned around to see signaling for Moze to get back inside. "Ned, we'll have to talk later," Moze began to have a hint of disappoinment arise in her voice."I've got to go in and get ready for school, talk to me on the way there."

In Ned's Mind he wanted to say something along the lines of "Kay, love you." and not have to be ashamed or scared of how she would take it. Then again he was glad had called her inside. He honestly wanted to kick himself for what he was just about to tell Moze. He was actually feeling confident for about a third of a second and was thinking he was courageous enough to tell her, but thankfully chickened out. Ned suddenly ran into the house and threw himself to his window. Great, now he was becoming a perverted best friend, how convenient! He tried his best to look away from Moze undressing but he was eyes were stuck to her like super glue. Moze must have seen him because she picked up her clothes and left, most likely to the bathroom. Ned felt so rude and imposing and...and... he just felt beyond idiotic. Ned took another glance at his clock realizing that the beaming red numers were telling him to get his ass moving or he'd miss the first bell. Ned flung himself down the stairs and ran by his mom, kissing her cheek as a passing good-bye.

Moze burst out laughing as she saw Ned trip over the crack in the sidewalk leading to her house. Ned had tripped over that crack so many times, and still hadn't gotten the hint to step over it. He made Moze smile all of the time, and it was unfortuante that he didn't notice her in that way. Stupid Ned! She couldn't get him out of her mind, replaying their accidental kissed over and over in her mind, wishing each of them were on purpose. Moze was somewhat angry with Ned. He never took the hints she gave him and if she even tried flirting, he wouldn't take it to heart. Ned could be so clueless, but she would never stay angry with him, she just couldn't. "Moze you ready to go? I have the keys to my car here." Ned's voice was so soft, caring, yet dumbfounded and clueless. "In a second, I just have to get my jacket."

Ned loved the way Moze looked when her hair flung as she turned the other way. He tried to convince himself to turn off his brain, like in science, but when it came to Moze, his brain would fire up like a torpedo. With a quick jolt of movement from Moze out of her doorway, the light managed to fit her head perfectly. Moze was drop dead georgeous and he knew that if he didn't look away, something else would be firing up like a torpedo. "Moze why won't you just kiss me!" Moze stood there in shock, and Ned froze in horror realizing he was thinking aloud. "Moze.. I .. I uh." Finally his brain shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Everyone, can't believe how many reviews I got!! So excited :) Well this is the second chappie for all those who honestly want to continue reading it -- Hopefully I will have the third one up tomorrow :) -- & Also im gonna try spacing out my paragraphs, so now i guess you'll have to figure out for yourself whos POV it is other than general but I dont think I have one in this chapter. ON WITH THE STORY & DISCLAIMER.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide D: Wishing i did though :D**

Moze didn't know what to think at this point. She had wanted this her entire life, well really since the eighth grade, but that was besides the point. She just stood there, with a blank look on her face, but not for long. A smile appeared which slowly took over her entire face. She was grinning from ear to ear. The only think was that she was in such a trance that she didn't realize Ned left before he could see her smile.

She had to find Ned, and get to school in a matter of ten minutes at the same time. Moze darted to her own car and raced to get to school, being extremely careful not to speed. Once she arrived, she noticed that Ned's car wasn't there, leaving her to wallow in what Ned had just "accidentally" professed. Did he really say that? Ned wanted Moze to kiss him? This was unbelievable.

Moze slumped down against her locker, which conveiniently was located next to Ned's. She skipped all of first period waiting for Ned to arrive, but he never showed up.

Moze had to find him, she couldn't just let him not know how she felt! If Ned felt the same way, why not go out with him? It wouldn't kill her to try. Or would it?

What if it didn't work out between them? She couldn't bear to lose Ned after all of their years of friendship, and he must have felt the same way or he wouldn't have darted away like that. Where was Ned!? This was putting too much pressure on Moze and they had to talk, which would be a difficult task due to Ned's pure hate for any type of confrentation and the other fact that she had no idea where he was.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, just less painful thankfully. Ned was at their secret hideout they had found when they were seven. It was the most amazing place in the world, even better than all of the seven wonders put together. It was like a mini island full of secret hiding places and gorgeous plants. The only people who knew about it were the two of them, and the occasional forest animal. The place had a tropical feel to it, but didn't have the kind of plants you would find there, giving them the best of both worlds.

Moze grabbed her things and decided to skip the rest of the day to talk to Ned. School was important, but not as important as Ned, and this thought just urged her to leave even faster. She didn't take her car, but simply walked because the high school wat only about two blocks away from the park leading to to their personal sanctuary.

* * *

Ned was sitting alone just staring at the water flowing between his feet. The cold rush gave him constant shivers which helped him to not think as much and focus on the cold. He sat between two intertwining trees. The "defect" from the trees were much more than that in his mind, it was a sign to him.

These trees were apart seven years ago, like two normal trees that were just very close to each other. After carving their names into one tree each years passed and the tips of the trees curled around each other, but continuing to grow. Ned felt as if those trees were trying to tell him they should be together, but by the look on Moze's face, that didn't seem like it was going to be the case.

Ned continued to stare at his gloomy reflection in the water. Moze was destroying all of his hopes and dreams he had been secretly planning in his mind for a life of the two of them. He wanted to be with Moze the rest of his life, and most likely would if she ever forgave him for what he said.

A loud collision of leaves crunching interrupted Ned's thoughts. He knew no one else had known about this place except for him and... Moze. He slowly turned his face to meet hers and then turned away. He didn't want her to see the few tears sliding down his cheek, especially since it was because of her.

"Ned..." Moze began to talk reasurringly. "Are you alright?"

"Moze I am so sorry for what I said at your house, I really am! I mean I just .. I... I.."

"Ned, shut up."

Ned turned to Moze to find her smile beaming in his direction. He had to turn and look behind him to make sure no one else was behind him.

"Moze, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I'm hoping your going to realize how much of a clueless idiot you are!"

"What?"

Ned was in utter shock as he could see Moze leaning in to kiss him. He did the same but Moze pulled away playfully.

"Ned, do you get it yet?"

"Get what?"

"You IDIOT! I'm in love with you!"

"Y-you are?"

Ned saw Moze smack her palm against her face to show her major frustration. Ned began to feel impulsive and decided to do something so in the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it's nice to know that this story is wanted! xD The thing is, is that I have been writing in a notebook everyday, which is where my original idea for this had started, but by the second chapter its all changed! How weird, but I like this version better so far anyway.*_In superhero voice*_ ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide doesn't belong to me, nor do I own a recipie for brownies-- how strange.**

**

* * *

**

Moze was just about to say something when Ned slowly got up. She stood up as well wondering what was going to happen next. They were about 5 feet apart and in an instant those few feet were shattered. Moze was furious! Ned had just pushed her lightly, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the small river of freezing cold water.

"Ned! You ... you..."

She was cut off by Ned who was now on top of her. She felt his lips about to reach hers and was leaning in to do the same, but this time it was his turn to pull away playfully.

Moze lept on to her feet in a shivering position, shaking from the cold water that had just drenched her.

"Ned, why did you do that?! I could have been killed!"

"I didn't think..."

Moze hugged Ned tightly and kissed him dead on the lips. They were unimaginably soft, and there were definetly sparks flying around in her mind. They were whizzing and buzzing for what had seemed like an eternity to her, and then she released his lips from captivity.

They just stared at each other, looking into each others eyes, praying this moment wouldn't end. Although they should have been shivering and whining about the cold that overtook their bodies, they were boiling hot from what had just happened.

"So, uh Moze, Do you want to go out with me? On Sunday?"

"I guess I'll have to think about that."

Moze put on an awfully serious face which she could tell made Ned's heart plunge into a bottomless pit.

"You idiot, you are beyond clueless! I was only joking, obviously I will.

With that, the two left to go and get into a warmer change of clothes.

* * *

Ned had his arm around Moze the whole time they were walking home. He was ecstatic that Moze felt the same way that he did about her. In sudden movements, Moze released herself from Ned's embrace and began to freak out.

"NED! We have to get back to school! It's already fifth period! We've skipped practically the entire day!"

"Moze, look at us. We are covered in water, mud, and I have something in my shoe that may or may not be alive. We have to go back home to change!"

"Oh, right. Well in that case, I'm freezing."

"Let me help you with that."

Ned curled his arm around Moze and held her tightly. He never wanted to let her go. As they walked home together they talked. They talked as if nothing had ever happened. They were laughing again, joking around about Cookie and Lisa, talking about school and homework in general.

"Well were here. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Love ya Moze." Finally! Ned could actually say it to her face and not in his mind anymore!

"Love you too." He felt Moze kiss his cheek and watched her run inside.

He was about to run upstairs to find some clothes when his mother stopped him in his tracks.

"Ned Bigby, what are you doing home? You should be at fifth period now shouldn't you?! Look at you, your a mess!"

"Mom, Moze and I needed to talk, we uh, skipped school."

"It was that important huh?"

"Yes, it really was that important."

"So are you going out now?"

Ned hated how his mother could read his mind constantly like that. However, at times like these, it came in pretty handy when it came to saving him time.

"Yea, I guess we are. Anyway I have to get changed, can you call the school for Moze and I? We don't want to get into too much trouble."

"Alright, but this is a one time deal, don't expect it to happen all the time. Now get your but upstairs before I kick it!"

Ned ran upstairs and quickley changed his clothes. He washed the mud off from his face and hands. When he returned to his room Moze was lying down on his bed. She hadn't noticed him, so he decided to sneak up on her.

As Ned crept closer and closer he was just about to scare her. Just as he reached her within arms length, she turned over and screamed in his face. Ned toppled over and in immediate shame knew he had been tricked.

"MOZE!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What do you mean what do I mean what?"

"Nevermind" Ned slumped down on his bed next to her and put his arm around her. He pulled her in closer until there was very little space between them. It was the perfect moment for a real kiss, like in the movies. Of course in the movies there are always interruptions between the lovers, so who else but Mrs. Bigby knocked on the door.

"Guys, get ready, you have to go back at some point, and that point would be now!"

"Alright mom, were leaving!"

The official couple walked back to school to face their teachers. It would be pure horror, well that was the most plausible reaction anyway.

* * *

Moze was very nervous by the time the school came into the horizon. The only good thing was, it was her spare period, and Ned's too. Of course Cookie, Lisa, and Martin's spare was on this period. She amped up her courage enough to tell their friends that she and Ned were officially a couple.

She walked slowly in the front door of the school, holding on to Ned's hand tightly, practically squeezing it.

"Moze, ease your grip would you? I'm loosing all feeling in my arm!"

"Sorry, just a little nervous."

"For what?"

"Just telling people I guess. I know I'm gonna hear a good few "I told you so's"."

"Same here, but it'll be fine, just don't worry too much about it. Hey look its..."

"COOKIE AND LISA! They're kissing! That's so cute!"

"Don't be such a girl!"

Moze gave Ned a glare that could kill.

"Just kidding Moze!"

"Mhmm," She wasn't buying that line for a second, but moved on with it. "Let's go surprise them."

"Fine..." Moze knew Ned wasn't very fond of public couples, like the ones who use Personal Displays of Affection way too often.

"Hey you two, I assume you are..." Moze couldn't find the right word just in case they weren't going out, which was highly unlikely, but wanted to be considerate anyway.

"Yes! Simon and I are together now, isn't it great?"

"It's fantastic Lisa! We have something to tell you too..."

"Well according to your hands clasped tightly together, I assume you and Ned are going out as well?"

"Yep!"

"Do you guys want to go out with us on Saturday, like a double date kind of thing? It will be fun I promise!"

Moze could see Ned getting excited at that idea, so she agreed. After Cookie and Lisa left, and their spare was over, the rest of the day was no more exciting than usual, except for the fact that she and Ned were finally going out. It was just another Thursday. Yea right!

* * *

Ned was sitting at home, doing his Chemistry homework when the doorbell rang. He ran to it almost instantly, hoping it was Moze to save him from his absolute boredom. It wasn't Moze though, it was ... Suzie Crabgrass. Talk about drama...


	4. Chapter 4

**Well today was one of the best days EVER!!! I am not usually a morning person but since the health and jealousy episode was on yesterday, I was SOOOOOO Excited, its my fav episode EVER!!! Well that and Tests/When you like someone who is going out with someone else xD! Disclaimer Time! BTW whenver you see this (--) (exclude brackets) it means im using a general POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified or any of it's ideas. DISCLAIMER DANCE PARTAYY TIME!!**

* * *

Moze was listening to some music when she heard a loud banging noise coming from her basement. She walked in on her brother and father making some basement repairs.

"What are you two doing? You guys can't even build a birdhouse, let alone a basement bathroom!"

"Oh yea, well if you're so smart, you build the walls then!" Moze laughed at her brother's idiocity. She was becoming an expert at building anything from her woodshop classes that she still took with Mr. Chopsaw.

Moze took after school courses with him and a few of her friends at Polk every Monday, always maintaining her status as top of her class.

"Give me that!" With that Moze got to work with her father and brother. To be honest she was really the only one working, but was having a bit of fun.

Her cellphone began to ring, but unfortunately she couldn't hear it. This was defiently the start of some drama.

* * *

Ned was desperately trying to call Moze as Suzie was sitting in his living room waiting to talk. He wanted to warn her that Suzie had stopped by, but she wasn't answering.

"Ned, we should talk for a bit."

"Suzie, when did you get back? I mean no offense, but I thought you weren't coming back."

"I wasn't planning on it, but I was given the choice by my parents. I'm staying with my cousin who lives just down the street, isn't it great?!"

"No, not really. Suzie we can't just pick up where we left off!"

"W-why not?"

"I, uh found somebody else, no I love somebody else."

Suzie started to tear up a bit, causing Ned to panic. He jumped up and put his arms around her to provide a sense of apology and comfort.

-- Of course as you see in the movies, Moze is supposed to walk in and freak. She is supposed to dump Ned on the spot without listening to a word he has to say and just storm off in raging anger. Half of that is true at least--

Ned was trying to calm Suzie down as much as he could, but didn't get very far. She was balling at the top of her lungs, and just as she stopped, Moze walked in.

Ned saw Moze's jaw drop as if there were nothing to hinge it in place anymore. She didn't do much, just left, not even a tear or anything, even though Ned knew she must have been dying inside.

"Suzie, don't take this the wrong way, but I have to go, and I need you to go as well."

"Why?"

"Suzie, I have a girlfriend."

"You were only comforting me, no big deal."

"Well since she just walked in and saw me hugging you, it's a big deal right about... now."

"Who is she?"

"Moze."

"JENNIFER! I should have known!"

Ned showed a furious Suzie Crabrass to the door and locked it behind him on his way out. He left to go see Moze and make everything right. Hopfully.

* * *

Moze just sat there. Staring into space. Her brain had shut down from the image that she unfortunately that to witness. Her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend hugging. It wasn't very bad considering that he could have been kissing her, but this incident could have been leading to that.

Moze could hear Ned romping up the stairs trying to find her. Moze was sitting slumped inside her closet making everything dark and closed, just like her thoughts at this very moment.

"Moze, Moze where are you?!"

"In here"

Moze could here Ned continusly searching until he reacher her closet. She lifted out her hand as if to ask 'Help me up.' She felt him pull her closer to him, but backed away on to her bed in silence.

"Moze, can I explain?"

There was nothing she could say, she just couldn't get the words out.

"She wanted to get back together with me, but I said no. She knows you and I are going out now. I was just trying to stop her from crying."

Moze knew his explanation was an honest one, but was just in shock that Suzie had moved back. Now she was going to have to deal with her everyday, trying to get Ned back. Even after Ned explained she was silent. She had nothing to say at this point. Ned just put his arm around her and she let him.

* * *

Ned could feel the tension in the room. He was hoplessly pleading that she would start talking again. He knew the drama was not over between the three of them. He loved Moze now, which was more important than even the wisest person in the world could realize.

"Moze I love you."

"I love you too." Ned could tell she said this with no hesitation, which was a true relief. He hugged her closely and studied their intertwining fingers.

"I didn't do anything with her, honestly. I want you to know the real truth."

"You just told it to me, and I believe you. I just don't want Suzie to be imposing on us all the time. It will just ruin our relationship, which is definetly the last thing that I want to happen between us."

"Just don't worry too much. Let's just get ready for Movie Video Game Pizza Night."

"Hmmmm, well alright." Ned could tell that she was feeling much better. He loved to see her smile, and her big brown eyes were just a bonus.

-- The two got ready to leave for the rental store to pick out a movie and video game. They also had to grab a pizza along the way. The night went as usual, the only thing was that they weren't paying any attention to the movie. They were too consumed with each other's lips for practically the entire movie. Their mothers were out together for their weekly outing. Everyone else was at the mosely's house playing poker and the kids were playing a few board games. The two were safe from everyone for now.--

* * *

The next morning Moze was curled up into Ned, who was still wrapping his arms around her. She moved in closer to Ned who moved in closer to her at the same time. She felt Ned kissing her forehead and cheeck. She didn't want him to stop, she kissed him back. The best part was that this was their movie scene kiss. Last night was the beginning of it, but it ended with a bang. They settled back down into each other and sighed.

"Ned, do you think we should get ready? It's almost twelve. We have our double date tonight with Lisa and Cookie."

"Nooooooo," She could hear the whining in his voice grow. "I don't want to get up."

"Ned, come on." She tried to get up, but he pulled her in towards himself tighter and tighter.

"NED, let go! We have to get ready."

"Hmph, Fine."

"Ned, I'm going to go home. When my window is open you can come over."

"Alright" He leaned in to kiss her as she climbed over the tree branch."

*SNAP*

Moze let out a shirll scream that made Ned rush to the window.

"MOZE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**SO... I haven't updated in a bit for various reasons.. its only been like 2 days not even anyway.. so were all guud. I have been trying to think of whut happens next. DISCLAIMER TIME.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. I want Muffinz.. maybe ill go get some :)**

* * *

Moze was frozen in time. She was unconscious and very weak, which made Ned weak himself. He rushed to Moze, tripping over the crack in the sidewalk once again.

"Moze, Moze!," Ned was wanting to wake her up so badly. Tears were streaming down his face and began hyperventilating. "Wake up! WAKE UP MOZE, DON'T DO THIS!"

--Mr. & Mrs. Mosely came running out seconds later after hearing Ned screaming Moze's famous nickname. As soon as they saw what was going on, they called an ambulance to a house right away. Mrs. Mosely was crying with Ned until they arrived. Mr. Mosely drove Ned to the hospital to accompany them. The trip was a long one, longer than most for a fifteen minute drive.--

Ned was lost in his thoughts, with the tears he wished he never had to cry still flowing like a waterfall with no place to go. If Moze were to die, he wouldn't know what to do.

Ned watched as doctors came in and out of all directions. It was all a blur, and not just because his eyes had tears filling them constantly. Finally the doctor who was dealing with Moze appeared.

"Jennifer Mosely's Family?"

"That's us!" Ned said jolting up within milliseconds.

"Jennifer is fairly stable at the moment, but is still unconsious. We don't know what could happen, however if she is still stable within 24 hours, it is likely she won't suffer too much damage."

Ned's mind and body shut down. He collapsed on to a chair, practically fainting. Mr. Mosely wasn't saying much, and Mrs. Mosely was dying inside, Ned could tell.

Twenty-four hours later, nothing had changed. Her condition was stable, but was still unconsious. Ned wasn't allowed to see her at all, not until she was at least waking up. Ned was furious and was about to snap when a doctor came out of Moze's hospital room.

"Mr. & Mrs. Mosely would like you to see Jennifer now. She still isn't awake, but just in case anything happens they want you to have time alone with her."

"Is it really that bad?"

"No, not right now. I must warn you, she does look a tad frail and has a few broken bones."

With those last words, Ned slowly walked towards the door in which his newlyfound girlfriend and long time best friend was lying in un consiously.

He sat down next to her in a chair while the Mosely's were talking in a corner. A few seconds later her parents left, leaving Ned completely alone with her and his thoughts.

"Moze, please wake up. I miss you."

Moze still lie there with an expressionless face, until the single move of her arm startled Ned.

"Moze, are you there? Wake up, I know you can hear me."

"W--wher-re a--m I?"

"MOZE!"

"N--ned?"

"Duh! You were walking back to your house on the tree and the branch snapped like a twig! Are you feeling alright?"

"No, not really. I feel pain all over my body."

Ned leaned in a kissed her. She kissed back as well as she could, but was very fragile still.

"Were you crying?" Ned felt his cheeks redden and burn up a bit in embarrassement.

"Ned, don't be embarrassed about it, it shows me you really do care."

"I've missed you... a lot."

"I didn't go anywhere..."

"You physically didn't, but that's what I missed. I missed seeing you. This was the first chance I got to see you since you fell."

"Ned, you're such a sap!"

Before they could kiss again, the Mosely's re-entered the room, interrupting yet another perfect kissing moment.

-- Various tests were done on Moze, and it turned out she had a concussion as well as a broken arm and 2 ribs. After her injuries had healed, she came back to school, very behind in her work. The only good thing was that Ned and Moze were as strong as ever. Finally it was the summer time and everyone was excited. Cookie and Lisa were going out now, so that meant less time was spent with him. It was tough not too see him as often, but as long as they had each other, it would be easier to handle. Today, being the first day of summer Ned had planned a huge surprise for Moze. If only Suzie wouldn't get in the way...--

* * *

Moze's phone rang about 3 times before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, whats up?"

"Just drying my hair. I just got out of the shower."

"I can uh.. tell."

"NED YOU PERVERT!"

Moze wrapped her towel around her tighter realizing Ned was looking at her through the window. She went to her curtain and closed her blinds. Now the two had a connecter to each of their windows, so nothing could happen that would bring either one of them to the hospital again.

"Sorry, anyway I have something for you, are you able to come over today?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Of course! I don't want to be rude."

"Oh, but you'll look at me partially naked through my open window!"

"I .. uh.. So are you?" Moze could tell he was vigerously kicking himself in his mind because of what he had just done.

"Yea,"Moze let out a bit of a chuckle."

"Good, ok so we'll meet at our secret place at about 2:00?"

"Uhm.. Sure, that be great. Do I need to bring anything? Wait what time is it now?"

"Good, no, and 1:00."

"Alright I'm going to go get ready, love you."

"Bye, love you too."

As Moze hung up the phone she practically screamed at the top of her lungs with utter happiness. She picked out some clothes, and as she was searching she noticed that the clothes she had set out for Ned and her original date was still sitting on her dresser.

She remembered that Sunday was the day she woke up from her "unconciousness"; as if that was even a word! She woke up because of Ned, she knew it. If he hadn't come in and stayed with her, she wouldn't be awake. Sunday was the day they were supposed to have their official date together.

She decided that's what she would wear to see Ned. A dress. Moze never wore dresses, well not often. She hated them. If she were to describe what she was wearing she'd probably say something along the lines of ugly and green. That's as descriptive as it got with Moze.

--In reality it was a georgeous dress. A knee length, somewhat lacy dress. There was small silver sequins lining up along the upper waist line. The sleeves were thin spaghetti straps, which crossed at the back. She felt so ugly in dresses, but Ned thought otherwise.--

* * *

Ned was trying to get everything ready. He had a lunch packed with him, a blanket, his promise ring, and a knife. He couldn't wait to bring Moze to the tree and carve their names togethr in both of them.

He went in his car, and just as he was settling into it, he notice who else, but Suzie crabgrass sitting on the street balling her eyes out. Ned knew why she was there, and was beyond annoyed at this point.

"Suzie, are you alright?"

"Do I LOOK alright?!"

"Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Ned, why are you with Moze? She is your best friend! She is keeping you like a chained up dog in a fenced backyard!"

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY." Ned said firmly.

This made Suzie cry even harder.

"Sorry Suzie, that was mean and I apologize for that. You need to stop talking like that about Moze. She is my girlfriend and I'm in love with her."

"You only think you are, you're just trying to make me jealous!"

Just as Ned was going to saysomething, he bent over and the ring fell out of his pocket.

"Ned, FOR ME?!"

"No, uh I .. "

Suzie put it on her finger. He took ahold of her hand to pull it off, but it was stuck.

* * *

Moze was just about to head out the door when she saw Ned placing a ring on Suzie's finger. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was PROPOSING to Suzie Crabgrass! Moze ran inside as Ned caught a glimpse of her never ending tears running down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY :( Everyone I know *AHEM* Vik *AHEM* -- Wow I should really get that cold looked after -- was getting mad at me bcuz i stopped for a few days. STUPID SCHOOL! Anyway I still don't quite know how to end this yett, but that will take care of itself in due time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide... BOOM .. oops my brain exploded. xD**

* * *

Ned saw Moze running for her door. He looked down to see himself standing on one knee, holding on to the ring that was placed on Suzie's hand. It definitely looked like he was doing something he would really ask Moze, and what perfect timing for her to come out!

Ned let go of Suzie's hand and ran to the doorway that Moze had just locked shut. He whacked his hand violently against the door hoping Moze would come out and he could explain everything. His hoping worked as well as a car without wheels. The door didn't budge, which tore Ned apart. Lately, his luck was beyond horrible, and it was all because of Moze. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to have this type of luck anymore, it was beginning to wear him down... a lot.

These thoughts couldn't be true, could they? He loved Moze and would never hurt her... intentionally. Maybe he didn't love her that way anymore. WAIT OF COURSE HE DID! He loved her more than words could express and he really didn't want to lose her in anyway, shape, or form.

In an instant he ran upstairs towards his desk and started to write down everything that he loved about Moze. When he was done it turned out that he had filled three pages back and front of everything he loved about Moze and an explanation about everything. He made his way to the window and crossed the connecting balcony that linked the two houses together.

With a few knocks on the window, Moze opened the door and pulled Ned in furiously. He felt his shirt being yanked tightly and was dragged to her bed. She started to kiss him deeply as she layed on top of his limp body. Ned, taken by surprise, pulled away.

"Moze? W-what are you...?"

"Damnit! I knew it! You don't love me any more!"

"NO! I just want to know why you were doing that?!"

"I... I... I didn't..."

Ned could see Moze beginning to tear up and quickly pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Don't cry, here take this." Ned held out the three folded sheets of paper, which Moze apprehensively took.

As Ned watched her eyes move left to right, he could see tears forming once again, realizing that what he was trying to avoid in the first place wasn't going to be avoided. Ned felt himself being pulled into yet another kiss and this time he didn't pull away. In fact he continuously deepend the kiss.

* * *

Things began to get out of hand quickly. Moze started to remove her jacket, unbuttoning one by one, than her shirt, leaving only her bra, and her jeans of course. Moze watched as Ned pulled of his shirt, revealing his soft peach-coloured skin, and his approching four-pack. She slid her fingers along his chest and down his stomach, gazing at his naked chest.

Moze didn't want to go any further this time, she was too smart for that, so as soon as Ned reached for her bra, she pushed him away, and as his reply he simply continued kissing her. That, she would accept.

She slid her body next to his and just layed there. She started to realize how much drama her relationship with Ned was causing, mainly because of Ned's letter. He confessed, professed, and explained a lot in those six pages of pure words. She knew she had an amazing boyfriend because not only was he able to reveal his sensitive side to her, but his honest side as well, which was hard to find in most guys.

"Ned?"

"Yea, Moze?"

"Earlier, when I pulled you in like that, I am so sorry for what I..."

"Moze, relax. I understand why you did what you did. Just remember that I would never lie to you, especially about our relationship."

"I know, but when I did that to you, I swear I didn't want you to be as... repulsed as you were. The time that we really do ... do it, well I want it to be special."

"I wasn't repulsed, just taken by surprise, and I do too. By the way, did I tell you how georgeous you are?"

"You are such a sap!"

"So I've been told."

With that Moze fell asleep in Ned's arms, still both half naked, and the both of them were completely in love.

* * *

Ned glanced over at his clock and noticed that, well, it wasn't his clock. He also noticed that it was about 4:00 in the morning. He was boiling hot under the blanket that lay upon him. Moze was sprawled along most of the bed leaving little room for Ned to sleep on. He slowly sat up, careful not to wake up the gorgeous, yet snoring body that lay next to him.

He slowly got up and gently removed the arm that was draped over his leg. Ned noticed a few sudden flinches from her, but when she stopped he left the silent room and trailed down the stairs of the Mosely's house.

Ned heard creaks coming from upstairs, signaling that someone was definitely awake. The creaking of the floors continued down the stairs to where Ned was sitting.

Mr. Mosely had woken up and was in the mood for a late night snack... or very early snack depending on how you look at it.

"Ned, what are you doing here at four in the morning?" Mr. Mosely walked over to the door to make sure it was locked, which it was. "And how did you get in here?"

"I actually stayed the night, sorry that I didn't inform you about it."

"It's alright, want something to eat?"

"Sure, I guess so."

Mr. Mosely and Ned walked together to the large kitchen and started to rummage around in the pantry. They pulled out cookies and some milk and took a seat at the dining table.

"Ned, you and I should have that talk now. You know, that man to man one? My children are the most important things in the world to me. You are like one of my children and I care deeply for you, but you have to limit yourself to what you will be doing with Jennifer. I know you know what I mean and I am setting boundaries up between the both of you."

"What kind of boundaries?"

"I don't think you should be sleeping over like this anymore, it puts temptations on the both of you to do things that you aren't ready for."

"Shouldn't we decide when we are ready for those things?" Ned could be ignorant at times, but he wanted to defend his side, even if he knew Mr. Mosely was right.

"Yes, you should, and I take great pride in knowing that you are very responsible people in your own sense. You can make choices or break them, but take my advice and listen to what I am saying. You are too young in my opinion and although you can make decisions, I hope you make the right one."

"I understand. I guess we'll have to talk more about it together, Moze and I, I mean."

"So you should. Now I'm going back to bed, and so should you."

"Where?"

"You choose.'

With that, Mr. Mosely walked upstairs and to his room without another word. Ned put the dishes in the sink and decided the couch was the best place to be if he didn't want to be put on a guilt trip the next morning. He grabbed a light blanket from Moze's bed and returned to the den to fall back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**RIGHT THEN... :) I was up till about 1:00 in the morning on the computer at my sister's house babysitting. How Fun. Well it definitely helped because I finished the sixth chappie and made a Ned & Moze youtube vid... just search Ned and Moze Fairy Tale... Anywayz.. enough advertising and lets move on xD. STOP: Disclaimer Time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide or the surrounding premisis xD Gotta luv big wrds :)**

* * *

Moze woke up to an empty bed next to her. It had turned out she had fallen off the bed during the middle of the night. As she was getting up from the tangled sheets she realized that she had fallen on her face, and it must have been hard because of the dried blood that covered her face.

She slowly got up and felt her throbbing nose pulsing steadily. She went downstairs in her bra and jeans to get some ice to stop the swelling.

Walking down the stairs she heard a familiar snore coming from the den. She quickley grabbed a bag of ice and followed the loud snoring to it's owner.

"Ned?"

Moze practically started laughing as Ned flung himself off of the two seater couch that only held about three quarters of his body.

"MOZE! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"What do you mean what?!"

"What do you mean what do I mean what?"

"Don't start that again! Please!"

"Why were you sleeping down here? You were in my bed last night... or so I thought."

"Moze I can't sleepover with you anymore."

"Why not? We won't do anything that you don't want to."

"Your dad told me."

"Doesn't he trust me?"

"I guess not..."

"Well I guess it's for the better, but we will still be sleeping over on the couch on Movie Video Game Pizza night... which just happens to be tonight."

"I know... but I have to do something with you that I meant to do with you yesterday."

"What would that be?"

"I can't tell you, but I promise, it's worth it."

"Worth what?"

"What do you mean worth what?"

"What do you mean what..." Moze couldn't help but laugh as she was being cut off by an annoyed Ned.

"MOZE, don't even."

"Sorry, anyway, I should get changed." Moze realized that she only had a bra on and her parents would be getting up pretty soon, so she didn't want to give them the wrong idea.

"Ok, by the way, what happened to your nose?"

"I fell off the bed because SOMEBODY wasn't in there to fall off before I did and break my fall." Moze put major emphasis on somebody making Ned turn away in mock shame.

"Sorry."

"I was only kidding."

"I know."

Moze felt an impulsive Ned press his lips against her practically making her float. Her heart began to flutter at a very fast pace, and realized she was in Heaven.

As Ned removed his lips from hers, she didn't open her eyes. She wanted to savour the moment forever, but there would be more of that to come.

"See you in about a half hour?"

"Alright, it's 9:00 now, so at 9:30 start walking to our secret place."

"Kay, bye. Love you."

With that Moze saw Ned leave her house getting a quick last glimpse of his amazing brown hair slightly whipping around in the wind that was blowing outside.

* * *

Ned re-gathered the things that he had gotten together the day before for his day out with Moze, except the... RING! He needed to get it back and soon. He dialed Suzie's cell phone and by the first ring there was an answer.

"Hey Ned, I guess you want it back don't you?"

"Uhm, yea I do."

"Kiss me and you can have it back."

"Sorry Suzie, but I can't do that, I'd rather you have the ring than damage my relationship with Moze."

"Well that's unfortunate now isn't?"

"Why is that?"

"Because of this amazing enscription that is on the inside of this ring."

Ned had forgotten all about the enscription he had payed extra for, which said _Love always, Ned 3_. Damn. He was stuck in a situation.

"I'm going to let Moze know then."

"That's fine, I was going to suggest something in fact."

"Now what?"

"That you bring Moze with you, to watch. That's the only way you will be getting this ring back Ned Bigby."

Fantastic. Great. Joy. These words were all of the sarcastic remarks that were going off in his mind at this very moment.

"I won't ever torture her like that!"

"You have to, or everyone will hear how you put this lovely ring on my finger, and Moze will never talk to you again."

"Of course she would! If I tell her now, she will understand."

"Alright then, it's settled, in fifteen minutes you and Moze will meet me by the cluster of pine trees in the park and you can get it back then."

"NO, wait, I..."

It was too late. Suzie had hung up the phone already and Ned had to get to Moze, NOW. He climbed across the balcony to the open window and called in before he looked, just in case.

"Moze, MOZE, come here quickly, as in NOW!"

"What, what?!"

As Ned explained everything, he could tell Moze's heart was being pulled in two directions. She reluctantly agreed because he never actually gave away the surprise per say, but he did tell her it was important and she'd find out soon after.

* * *

Suzie. The most horrid name any mother could give her child. The devil's name is what it is. Why couldn't she just leave Ned and Moze alone?

Moze understood her pain, but to go this far was above and beyond mean. How could Suzie go as low as to make Ned KISS her, and especially in front of Moze.

Ned and Moze walked in silence together to the park, with everything they had planned to do in Ned's hand. Moze was still freaking out inside and wouldn't calm down.

Moze could feel Ned reassuringly holding on to her hand, and gradually putting it around her arm.

Once they arrived, who else but Suzie was waiting exactly where she said she would be. Moze watched Ned walk over to her and tell her something she could just barely make out.

"I want you to give me the ring first."

"Fine. I know you are a man of your word, so here is the ring."

Moze peered at the box that was slowly opening, and sure enough it was the ring. She watched Ned make sure it was the real one and check the enscription.

With that, Ned pecked Suzie on the cheek. He smiled and ran towards Moze, who was beyond relieved. He fulfilled his promise and got the ring back.

"NED BIGBY I MEANT ON THE LIPS!"

"I didn't, and you never specified."

A sly smile appeared on Moze's face and she quickly linked their arms together. Ned took ahold of her arm proudly and Suzie stomped away in anger.

"Now, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Let's go then." The two walked to their secret place with Ned's arm wrapped around Moze's waist. To her, things finally felt perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I came home sick Thursday :( My friends *AHEM TRIS KATIE JILL AND SO ON... AHEM* Were insisting I go home. I took a nap and woke up. Then I came here. Exciting right!--NOT-- -.- I have to admit that they only did it cuz they care 3 Luvs ya *MUAH* oops did I spread my germs?! Sowwy ~ Disclaimer to the rescue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *cough* Oh there I go again, spreading all those germs. SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES =O !!!1**

* * *

Ned took ahold of Moze's arm tightly, as if to signal he would never ever let her go, but once they arrived he kind of had to. He set up the lunch while Moze just sat there looking pretty.

He could see Moze eyeing the knife in his hand in a questioning manner.

"Give me your hand."

"What are you going to do?" Ned could see Moze pushing herself away.

"NO, nothing like that. Just follow me."

"Okay, where?"

"Just trust me! Come this way." Ned led her towards the intertwining trees.

"What are we doing here? I've been here before."

"No duh Moze, geeze, sometimes you are..." His voice trailed off as Moze gave him another one of her death glares. "Nevermind."

"No tell me why we are here, not the other part."

"Well, I have this theory. Do you remember when we carved our initials into one tree each?"

"Yep, nine years old, and it was about a week before my tenth birthday."

"Exactly. Well it only started to intertwine when we carved our names in it... did you ever notice that?"

"You know what, I didn't. Now that I think about it though, you're right! How... awsome!" Ned could tell that Moze couldn't find any better words to come up with, but laughed it off.

"Yeah, it really is. So, give me your hand now."

"Uh, alright."

Ned took ahold of Moze's arm and latched her fingers around the knive's handle. He did the same and started to lead her into carving their names, together, in each tree.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect."

Ned cupped his hands around Moze's face and brought her into a passionate and loving kiss. It took them a while to realize they were still kissing, but they continued anyway.

* * *

Once they had finished their lunch Moze layed onto her back and started to go into a deep thought, which turned into a deep sleep. Although she hadn't noticed Ned was running his fingers up and down her stomach.

Moze began to wake up slowly with chills running up and down her chest. His fingers were pacing up and down and boy did it feel amazing she turned over to face him and kissed him deeply.

"Moze, will you marry me?"

* * *

**LMFAO SHORT CHAPPIE BUT DEFINETLY WORTH THE CLIFF HANGER MUAHAHAHAHA *COUGH COUGH* Those damn -- darn -- germs. xD ****BTW DUN KILL ME *meep* 0.x**


	9. Chapter 9

**HII EVERYONE :) Sorry bout the cliff hanger and all. You see my friends *AHEM KATIE, JILL, TRIS, SEVILLE, AND VIK AHEM* sorry still have a touch of that cold. Anyway... so my friends were giving me the death stare so I decided that I would write chapter nine today to get an even better cliff hanger for them to want to kill me on :) BTW.. HI TRIS! I CAN SEE YOU :) BCUZ YUR AT MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!2 Disclaimer... NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NED'S DECLASSIFIED SCHOOL SURVIVAL GUIDE --- OMW(oh my waffle) LOOK BEHIND YOU.. tehehe made yuu look :)**

* * *

Moze turned to Ned in astonishment.

"Ned, what are you talking about?"

"Will you marry me? It is a simple question."

Moze shot up in an instant.

"Ned, do you even realize what you're asking me?"

"Yes, I know perfectly well what I am asking you."

"NED! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Moze... are you saying no?"

"I don't know. I guess, I'm really sorry!"

With that, Moze ran off, leaving Ned in his newlyfound misery.

* * *

Ned turned to see that his clock read 3:45- in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He pulled off a stupid move, and after Moze left, he started to think about what he asked Moze.

HE ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM?!!? was his first reaction, but he was in love. He was truly blinded by what he had pictured for them in the long run and it came out a tad too soon.

He was an idiot. He knew it just as much as the next person did. Then she appeared.

"H-hey Moze."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry that I..." Moze put her finger over his mouth.

"Ned, I don't want to get married at eighteen, it isn't right."

"I know, I am SO sorry. I was just ..."

"Just what?"

"In love."

"Ned, I'm just as much in love with you, maybe even more that you will ever know, but all I have to say is... yes."

"Y-yes? To w-what?"

"I'll marry you, later on, but defininetly not right now."

Ned felt his body mind shut down. She had said yes. Yes. He LOVED that particular word at the moment.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, but we're eighteen! Think about it; times change, people change, feelings change. Now I'm not saying I don't love you, because I really do, I just want us to be prepared."

"Why did you say yes right now?"

"Because I'm sure of my answer; for now. Like I said times change and people change, including us."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

With that Ned kissed Moze full out on the lips, with more passion than a story such as this could handle.

* * *

-- Months passed, Ned and Moze were still together, same with Cookie and Lisa. The summer ended and school started up again, this time, it was grade twelve. Now first semester had already passed and the gang was deep into second semester. Graduation was quickley approaching and was making everyone nervous.--

* * *

Moze was searching through her locker to find her advanced algebra textbook. She was never disorganised and couldn't imagine where it would be.

Suddenly Moze noticed shadow behind her. She turned around to find Ned staring at her with a goofy daze look upon his face.

"Hey babe. Why are you here?"

"To see you."

Ned pulled her into a slow kiss, but Moze was on a mission and pulled away.

"Not now, gotta find my algebra text book."

"Geeze, if you don't want to see me I guess you won't want to see this."

Moze saw the thick book that Ned was holding. Her text book. Moze had forgotten she had left her homework at Ned's the night before, which would explain why she would be late for 3rd period.

"NED THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"No problem baby."

Moze got chills running up her spine in utter amusement. She loved to hear Ned calling her by what he really felt about her.

Moze dropped everything and rammed Ned up against a locker, vigerously kissing him, and she could tell Ned was enjoying it.

They were awfully lucky that there was no one around to hear and see what they were up to. Moze stepped back from the lockers and reassembled her hair into a perfect pony tail.

"Bye babe."

With a flick of her hair, Moze trotted off with her algebra book in hand and left Ned to engulf himself in a goofy looking face.

* * *

Ned was beginning to panic now. Sure he was averaging about 86 percent or so, but that wasn't what worried him, it was the fact that graduation was in a few weeks and he still hadn't heard anything from any college he had applied to.

Ned knew Moze was just as fidgety, but he knew she would get into college because she was averaging a 94. There was no doubt in his mind she would be a successful person as she prospered.

Moze was becoming the main person in his life now. He was getting ready to leave his childhood behind and grow up.

The guide was still apart of his life, but it would be ending soon. He just had to create tips on graduation and growing up, and then he was done.

He saw a lot of Cookie and Lisa, they were all best friends by now and had no reason to be afraid of growing up, at least not anymore.

In a matter of days, Ned recieved a few thick letters from the colleges he applied to. He was accepted into most, but not all. Just as he was about to call Moze, she did it for him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ned, it's me."

"I know who it is baby. What's up?"

"I just got letters from the colleges I had applied to!"

"Same here did you get into any?"

"I got into all of them!!"

"I got into a few."

As the two took turns listing off the colleges they were accepted into, they realized that they were accpeted into three of the same schools.

"Which one do you want to go to?"

"I don't know, but it has to be one of the one's that we have both been accepted into."

"Alright, but let's think about that later."

"Right, we need to start planning for Graduation night."

"What are we going to do? Just me, you, Lisa, and Cookie?"

"I think we should invite the entire James K. Polk Students, we haven't spoken to some since the eighth grade."

"Awsome, I know most of their numbers, well some anyways and we can always go back and explain to the office why we need the numbers."

"Ok, well I have to go and do things, I'll talk to you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, Moze had hung up the phone and Ned beyond ecstatic that he and Moze would be togther once again.

* * *

-- Ned and Moze had finally picked a college they had agreed on and decided to rent a place instead of live in a dorm. However, now was not a time of preparation for a new school year, it was a time to think of nothing and pray there was nothing to think of. It was graduation night. A night in which a person grows up and moves on. A night of one last friendship, one last kiss goodbye, and one last love to hold on to. That wasn't true for Ned and Moze. Tonight was the night that was theirs to remember together.--

* * *

Moze heard her name being called as she walked up to recieve her diploma. She walked with poise, stride, and power flowing through her veins. She gladly took ahold of her final memory of high school and returned to her seat.

It was almost too good to be true. Her name was clearly written on the sheet, yet she didn't believe it was there at all.

Ned draped his arm gently around her waist. Moze kissed his cheek, not noticing their moms were staring and the both of them crying their hearts out.

"Moze, I love you more than words could ever express."

"Ned, you are still very very sappy. And I love it."

Ned and Moze slowly pushed themselves closer until their lips crashed and everyone cheered. Not for them though, for their own equally ambtious dreams about to become reality as soon as they walked out that gymnasium door.

Moze didn't care though, she continued to kiss Ned and she felt a smile starting to form on Ned's lips, and she did the same.

* * *

**Not quite the ending, but next chappie is going to be an Epilouge so basically ending in theory.. HOPED YOU LIKED IT!! :D**


	10. Epilouge

**So this is the Epilogue of my first ever fanfic. I had so much fun writing it and I am so psyched to continue writing-- I even have another story planned, so thats that. I haven't written an epilouge before, so don't judge too harshly . Anywayzz thanks for reviewing and PCE **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide INSERT COIN HERE xD**

* * *

-- It had been about four years now since Ned and Moze had graduated and moved on to college. They had just graduated from college about a year ago and started to make wedding plans. A few months after their marriage (_really weird to write about that_ .) they had moved into a new house and were getting settled in.--

* * *

Moze had been waiting anxiously for Ned to get home. She, herself was practically jumping off the walls all morning, which is to be expected once you have found out that you are pregnant.

Moze had been feeling nauseous all week, and decided that she had probably had a case of food poisioning or something.

Once she had disproved that theory there was only one option left in her mind - she was pregnant. -

Moze had gotten up enough courage to actually go to the drug store and pick out a few boxes, just to make sure. Once she had arrived home she had to wait a bit for her bladder to co-operate and actually be full.

Now Moze knew not to be too excited about all of this, just in case it wasn't actually going to happen, but once it had said yes for each box, she was in disbelief.

She went to her doctor to get her bloodwork taken and sure enough, she was pregnant.

This was probably the best time to have been pregnant for various reasons.

One: Ned had an amazing job which he was payed graciously for.

Two: Moze had an equally amazing job which in turn had just gotten a promotion.

Three: Her parents, along with Ned's parent's had moved to their area. Being far would have been an issue, but not anymore.

Finally: They had wanted to be parents ever since they had become married - perfect timing, no?

Moze had been sitting on the sofa, watching television all morning, rubbing her stomach and just thinking about the next 7 months to come. She couldn't believe it, she was finally pregnant.

This thought suddenly brought her back to memories of just her and Ned, best friends in middle school. Then boyfriend and girlfriend, and then FIANCEE!

When they were married, it was all set up by their mother's and she felt like a princess, and although she hated dresses, this one was different. She was in love and knew she would be for the rest of her life.

Ned had grown up so much, and not just in stature either, he was hers and she was his.

When they were in middle school things were different, they were friends and could laugh at just about anything, and then things became akward. Once they started going out, things began to fall into place, and everything just turned out perfectly.

Moze started to tear up a bit, cautiously eyeing the door to make sure Ned wouldn't see her in this state.

* * *

Ned was on his way home, driving along the highway. He was no more than fifteen minutes away from home, but there was a gut instinct that there was going to be something big happening today.

The ride home was a long one, with traffic and all. He just couldn't wait to see Moze.

Ned was definitely growing up and he knew it. His pride and joy was his best friend, his wife, Jennifer Mosely.

Ned rarely called her by her first name, because that was who he fell in love with and would be in love with for the rest of his life.

As he pulled up in the driveway, he spotted Moze crying and rubbing her stomach through the open window leading to the living room.

He shut off the car and ran inside to make sure she was alright.

He saw Moze turn her head away from him to hide the tears he had already seen.

"Moze, what's wrong? I can tell you're crying, so don't try and hide it."

"Ned, come here."

Ned did as he was told and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It isn't what's wrong that is the question, it's what's right?"

"What are you talking about?"

Moze reached for Ned's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Did you eat something that made you sick or something?"

"No! You are still as clueless as you were back when we were seventeen."

"Moze, what are you talking about."

Ned could see Moze turning away as Ned had just proved his idiocity once again.

"Ned, come with me, we have to talk for a bit."

Ned couldn't tell what was up with Moze today. She was being really weird and in all honesty Ned was fearing the worst.

* * *

Moze took the car to James K Polk Middle School and parked in one of the various empty lots. She got out of the car and signaled for Ned to come with her.

"Ned, follow me will you?"

"Uh, sure?"

She took ahold of Ned's hand and walked into the doors of their old middle school.

"Ned, this is the place I fell in love with you, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." Typical Ned, Moze thought. "But did you know this is where I fell in love with you?"

Moze was speechless. "Ned that is so sweet!"

"Maybe, but it's the truth."

Suddenly the moment was interrupted by Gordy, their old janitor and one really good friend.

"GORDY!"

Gordy was growing older, he was getting a bit more than grey hair and wrinkles began to take over his face a bit more.

"Hey guys! It looks like you have managed to stay friends for all these years."

"You could say that," Ned piped up. "We just got married over the summer!"

"NO KIDDING!" Gordy's eyes leaned towards the rings on both of their fingers. He was being sarcastic and they could tell.

"So any little one's yet?"

Ned of course chimed in again. "No, not yet." Moze could hear a hint of disappointment arise in Ned's voice.

Moze shyly smiled and Gordy could tell in an instant that she was in fact pregnant, but knowing Moze, he didn't say anything.

"We'll I'd better get going or Principal Crubbs is going to find me once again."

"He is STILL here?!" Moze was just as shocked as Ned was.

"Unfortunately yes, so I'll see you later. Ned, good luck with today." Moze started to make a shut up signal for Gordy and with that he left.

"Gordy is still the same old Gordy isn't he?"

"Ned..."

"Uh, yea?"

"I'm pregnant." A huge grin took over Moze's face, as did Ned's.

"YOU ARE!?!?" Ned was still beyond happy and was jumping up and down.

* * *

Once Ned had calmed himself down ans much as one could when he or she found out they would soon be a parent he took ahold of Moze's face, and kissed her without a care in the world.

Ned was going to be a father, and he couldn't wait.

"Moze, this is where we were already best friends, this is where we fell in love with each other, and this is where I found out you are pregnant. This is also the place where I will continue to be best friends with you and fall in love with you over and over again, and hopefully hear that you are pregnant again."

Ned wiped away the only tear that Moze had shed with his thumb.

"Ned, I love you." That was all Moze could say and that was all she needed to say. Ned wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her another kiss.

At the most unfortunate time, Mr. Sweeny had walked by. "No Personal Displays of Affection you two! Oh, and congratulations."

Mr. Sweeny winked at the couple and walked off. Moze took ahold of Ned's face and disregarded Sweeny's no PDA rule, and kissed him once again.

They couldn't wait to tell everyone they knew about what was about to enter their lives in due time.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, I personally loved it, but hey, I can be a true idiot at times . TTYL AND I WILL BE PUTTING UP MY NEXT STORY SHORTLY.**

**PCE!!**

**Kyleigh17**


End file.
